Somebody Talk Me
by Mouka
Summary: "Alguien me dijo bajo la lluvia, que te has cansado de mí, que ya no soportas esto, que tú mismo tomaste la decisión de marcharte sin siquiera despedirte. Me pregunto, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de frente?" Hakuryuu comienza a recordar, aquellas noches bajo los brazos de Tsurugi y ese hueco en su corazón que no lo deja avanzar. Extra; ¿Problem?


**Que tal Mundo Fanfiction, regreso con un nuevo proyecto, algo así como un extra de mi otro fic, se podría interpretar como la versión de Hakuryuu al problema; antes, durante y después de ¿Problem?**

 **No es muy necesario haber leído ¿Problem? anteriormente, si se entiende, mas tiene unos ligeros detalles que se pueden apreciar en el otro fic, pero nada mas.**

 **Porque todos merecen protagonismo, este oneshot quizá los ayude a comprender un poco lo que fue de la relación entre Hakuryuu y Tsurugi, ya cada quien puede sacar sus propias conclusiones ;)**

 **La continuación de ¿Problem? la estaré trabajando, aun no esta lista pero pronto se vera a luz por aquí, igualmente, se me antoja realizar otros dos oneshots, esta vez si cortos, uno sobre Taiyou y otro sobre Tsurugi, pero esos los subiría hasta terminar con mi primer fic, porque tengo mucho para explotar el problema inicial.**

 **Ya, basta de tanta habladuría, los dejo con la lectura que espero les guste n.n**

 **Aclaraciones, los párrafos que estén en letra** _curva_ **, esta narrado en primera persona por Hakuryuu, y es como una carta que le esta escribiendo a Kyousuke, o bueno, se lo dice directamente a** **é** **l, y la letra** normal **, ya esta narrado en tercera persona.**

 **Sin mas...**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Somebody Talk Me** _By Madoka_

 _Alguien me dijo bajo la lluvia, que te has cansado de mí, que ya no soportas esto, que tú mismo tomaste la decisión de marcharte sin siquiera despedirte. Me pregunto, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de frente?_

* * *

Para Hakuryuu, el verbo esperar no estaba en su vocabulario, al menos, no lo utilizaba con frecuencia ni lo ponía en práctica; detestaba esperar.

Sentado sobre aquel banquillo viejo y destartalado, se lamentaba el haber sido tan hablador y prometer cosas que a duras penas cumplía, a regañadientes y muy forzosamente, culpándose, maldiciéndose mentalmente.

El sol había sido cubierto por pesadas nubes grises que pronosticaban lluvias torrenciales, si no es que algún tifón cercano estuviera pronto a atacar. La brisa del mar le pego de lleno en el rostro, mojándole el cabello y la ropa, la madera húmeda debajo de él, le empapaba los pantalones, podía sentir el trasero entumido y lo pegajoso de su cuerpo; hacía calor y el sudor se le mezclaba con el agua salada.

Podía llamar todo aquello como "un maravilloso desastre", recordando la novela que leyó hacía más de dos años, cuando pasaba las noches confinado en su habitación, sin permiso de salir luego del toque de queda a las ocho. Durante esos tiempos, su única distracción era leer, y dibujar de vez en cuando en las paredes y sobre su cama.

Hacía tiempo que abandono la isla Edén, libre al fin del trato opresivo y la sobre explotación de poder que el Sector Cinco ejercía en él y el resto de chicos que albergaba dentro de sus torres de concreto. Liberado para poder llevar una verdadera vida, para hacer lo que quisiera respirando tranquilo, quedándose solo con un nostálgico recuerdo de sus ayeres en el sitio.

Y ahora, volvía, como cada fin de mes. Le había prometido a Shuu visitarlo cada que pudiera, y esos días por lo general eran al final del mes. Así que se adquirió como una rutina monótona; ir a la isla Edén las últimas tres fechas de los meses y verlo, simplemente.

Eso sirvió por un tiempo, pero después se convirtió en algo pesado y aburrido, por no decir que frustrante y doloroso. Le costaba volver, recorrer esos caminos entrecruzados cubiertos de árboles y plantas tropicales, las montañas, las ruinas antiguas y la playa, todo eso le traía recuerdos que bien podría contar con una sonrisa fingida, porque por dentro, lo hacían sufrir como un ácido corrosivo esparcido por su pecho.

No solo rememorar los brutales entrenamientos homicidas y el maltrato le hacía mella en su corazón, sino también acordarse de las personas que allí conoció. En especial a alguien con quien no termino muy bien, ese alguien que se consideraba su eterno enemigo, su rival de ensueño, el antagonista de su historia; ese con quien paso momentos, experiencias y sensaciones que desearía jamás haber experimentado.

Al menos, no ahí, y no acabar así.

Shuu era su amigo, por sobre todas esas cosas y circunstancias que lo oprimían, le dijo que lo visitaría y así lo cumpliría, le costara la cordura; podía tragarse el orgullo y hacerse de la vista gorda por tres días, tan solo para hacerle feliz a su viejo compañero de equipo. Ya después lo que pasara con él sería punto y aparte, muy problema suyo.

Abrazó con fuerza la mochila contra su pecho, esperando que el barco regresara de su expedición pesquera. Era el único que se encontraba en el muelle, ese antiguo trozo de madera que según servía como entrada y salida de los botes.

Se habría podido ir en avioneta, mucho más rápido y cómodo, y no tendría por qué esperar nada. Pero su presupuesto era ajustado, no podía darse esos lujos de viajar por los aires, cuando el mar es mucho más económico.

Suspiro desganado, llevaba más de hora y media botado sobre el banco con el clima sofocante asfixiándolo. Estaba cansado, frustrado, teniendo ganas de olvidarse por esa vez de las visitas y marcharse, volver a su casa, darse un baño y dormir. Pero no pudo, no podía decepcionar a Shuu, no soportaría desilusionar a alguien más.

Perdido en sus deprimentes y molestos pensamientos, el sonido de una bocina lo sobresalto, viendo como el barco por fin se acercaba al muelle.

Un poco aliviado sin demostrar emoción, alzo el brazo y lo agito por encima de su cabeza.

* * *

 _La primera vez que te vi, pensé en que no durarías demasiado, cuando mucho un mes o dos; la verdad es que me sorprendió notar tu esfuerzo y rendimiento, darme cuenta del potencial escondido que tenías dentro, esa forma tan violenta con la que recibías los golpes de los cañones y los guturales rugidos que proferías vehementemente._

 _Agresivo y pedante, te ponías en pie luego de caer fruto de una lluvia de acero que pudo haberte molido los huesos. Tus muecas contraídas, el sudor y el agotamiento se te veía a leguas, estabas desecho, llegabas a tu límite. Pero aun así, con todas esas de perder, continuabas de frente estirando los brazos y gritando que podías, que podías hacerlo._

 _Creo que eso fue lo que más me llamo la atención de ti; tu entereza y voluntad._

 _La primera vez que te vi, fue dentro de una habitación de prueba y observación, donde alojaban a los recién llegados los primeros días, para examinarlos detenidamente y comprobar si servían o no, o bueno, obligándolos a que funcionaran._

 _Me detuve frente al gran ventanal oscuro y te mire, no había leído tu expediente ni sabía tu nombre aun, pero ya me interesabas, me intrigaba saber quién era ese chico del que tanto hablaba el Seitei en sus reuniones. Decía que eras un niño prodigio, con un enorme poder guardado que fácilmente sabrían utilizar y explotar a su conveniencia, solo necesitaban tu cooperación; alguien excepcional, dijo para rematar._

 _Y después me entere de tu situación; tanto ellos como tú, se ocupaban para un bien ajeno y propio, no común,_

 _Tu querías dinero para la operación de tu hermano; ellos fuerza para continuar sus planes._

 _Supongo que embonaron perfectamente._

 _En aquel entonces, yo era considerado el mayor logro del Sector, un jugador absoluto con un brillante potencial y futuro. Por supuesto que me sentí amenazado por tu presencia, llegue a pensar en que debía eliminarte cuanto antes para seguir con mi título, lograr que no rindieras y te echaran, demostrando que solo fuiste un desperdicio de tiempo._

 _Pero no pude hacerlo porque te mire a los ojos, y una ráfaga de emociones me invadió. No sabría cómo explicarlo; desde ese día, tu primer día, cada tarde iba a verte._

* * *

Su viaje de ida a la isla comenzó con una violenta sacudida del bote, que lo hizo tropezar sobre el frio y mojado piso del barco. El mar estaba agitado, las olas crecían gradualmente metro tras metro, llegando a superarle la vista. Sintió miedo por un segundo, pero todos esos repentinos sentimientos fueron rápidamente sustituidos por el mareo y las náuseas que lo envolvieron, tuvo ganas de vomitar, los retortijones le apretaron el estómago y se echó a correr al baño, donde las arcadas lo estremecieron y acabo regresando su almuerzo.

No era la mejor forma de viajar, encerrado en un baño repitiendo, pero era mejor que estar sujeto al barandal del barco para no caer y ahogarse en el mar, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces eso a pisar el suelo arenoso de ese lugar, a recordarlo.

* * *

 _Me tumbaba en el suelo y recargaba la cabeza en el marco de la ventana, viéndote entrenar. Tus piernas temblaban y el sudor te corría por la frente, estabas exhausto para esas horas, pensaba que no tardarías en desplomarte inconsciente, ese tipo de práctica todavía era muy avanzada para ti, incluso yo la soportaba apenas; los del Sector Cinco tenían altas expectativas contigo, ciertamente._

 _Los cañonazos ensordecedores no tardaban nada en aparecer, uno tras otro te golpeaban brutalmente, lanzándote a metros de tu punto inicial. Reía para mis adentros, era divertido verte sucumbir, y cuando creía que ya había sido suficiente, te levantabas, insistiendo con que siguieran, y claro, ellos no se hacían del rogar, te fusilaban deliberadamente. Hasta pena me dio._

 _Luego de mis entrenamientos, pedía permiso y me sentaba a verte. Tu no sabías que yo hacía eso, siquiera de mi existencia te habías percatado, solo te concentrabas en resistir y hacerte fuerte. Me aprovechaba de esa ignorancia y presenciaba el espectáculo con emoción; siempre fuiste muy interesante a mis ojos, me gustaba observar tus movimientos, analizarlos, descubrir que era lo que te mantenía en pie tan firme y decidido._

 _-Hakuryuu- escuche detrás de mí, gire la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, no podía ser alguien más que el mismo entrenador._

 _-Entrenador,_ _que gusto verle, ¿Qué hace por acá?_

 _-Lo mismo debería preguntártelo- deje escapar un bufido parecido a una risa, para devolver mi atención al frente -. A diario estas aquí, viendo a ese muchacho, ¿Qué tanto te interesa?- me alce de hombros como si nada, restándole importancia, mientras me llevaba un nuevo bocado de arroz a la boca._

 _-No sé, es curioso. El Seitei habla mucho de él._

 _-¿Y quieres descubrir por qué?- sonreí de medio lado, esa era una buena pregunta, una que aún me formulo constantemente._

 _No le quise responder, haciéndote el debido caso; lograste patear una bola de acero que se dirigía directo a tu cara, la golpeaste con tu pierna derecha tan duro, que pensé se te habría partido en dos: tus histéricos aullidos lo podían confirmar. Pero entre todo aquel alboroto, pude presenciar un aura oscura emergiendo de tu espalda, un resplandor que no había tenido el placer de ver antes. Un fulminante destello amarillo y purpura que te rodeo por un momento, desapareciendo tan rápido como llego._

 _Perdiste el conocimiento, caíste al suelo con la cabeza rebotando en el duro piso._

 _-Ya fue suficiente para_ _é_ _l- dijo el entrenador, sacando un transmisor de su bolsillo para anunciar tu partida y que fueran por ti. Lo detuve, tomándolo de la muñeca. Sé que me miro extrañado, pero no le regrese la mirada, mis ojos estaba fijos en tu pequeño cuerpo inerte, sacudido ligeramente por tus respiraciones agitadas._

 _-Déjame ir por_ _é_ _l- le dije con seriedad, encarándolo directamente, con mis fulminantes ojos. Paso saliva y frunció el ceño confundido._

 _-¿Para qué?- pregunto, me volví a alzar de hombros y sonreí._

 _-Nada más; tengo ganas de hablar con_ _é_ _l- no espere su respuesta, sabía que no se negaría a complacer mis peticiones. Me levante y camine por el pasillo, yendo a tu encuentro._

* * *

-¡Hakuryuu!- escucho que gritaban, bajando a traspié del bote; ese había sido un viaje demasiado turbulento para él y su estómago delicado, aun le picaba el dolor y las náuseas, pero pudo controlarse lo mejor que le fue posible para pisar tierra firme. Ya extrañaba la sensación estable bajo sus pies.

Shuu corrió desde el extremo opuesto en cuanto lo vio, colgándose de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo que casi tumba a Hakuryuu.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas!- le dijo alegremente, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Disimulando lo más que podía el malestar, le sonrió de medio lado, asintiéndole -. Deja te ayudo; ¡te tengo una sorpresa preparada!- grito emocionado, quitándole de encima la mochila, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo por el camino.

Ya podía perderse el bote a lo lejos en el mar.

Llegaron a la pequeña cabaña, que con mucho esfuerzo, Shuu había logrado levantar con la ayuda de Kai y el resto de su equipo, donde vivían todos juntos actualmente, remunerados y atendidos por las sumas exorbitantes que el Sector Cinco tan amable les dio para sustentarse en aquel paradisiaco sitio encantado.

Shuu abrió de golpe la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Hakuryuu, que un poco confundido, entro, viendo alrededor.

-¡Ta-da!- anuncio Shuu muy contento, estirando los brazos hacia la mesa del comedor, donde estaba sentado Kai con su cara perezosa pero sonriente, viéndolo al lado de un completo y exuberante banquete de todo tipo de alimentos de la isla, y una banderilla de colores dándole la bienvenida al visitante -. Espero te haya gustado- dijo Shuu.

Hakuryuu se quedó conmocionado, sorprendido por tan esplendido recibimiento, no todos los meses eran así, le pareció extraño que ese precisamente celebraran su llegada. No respondió, sonrió ligeramente y asintió de nuevo.

* * *

 _Despertaste al cabo de una hora dormido. Estabas confundido y agitado, volteando a los lados. Te extrañ_ _ó_ _mucho despertar en una habitación desconocida, lo podía notar en tu ceño fruncido._

 _Te mire de reojo desde la puerta, tu cara sucia y el cabello enmarañado delataban lo cansado y agobiante que fue el entrenamiento. Miraste tus manos y tomaste con fuerza la orilla de las sabanas._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?- murmuraste para nadie en especial, apretando los dientes._

 _-En mi habitación- te respondí, sobresaltándote. Diste un respingo en la cama y me volteaste a ver estupefacto con la boca abierta, luego te pusiste a la defensiva, lo note muy bien. ¿Quién no lo haría estando en una situación así? Me estaba divirtiendo, causarte conmoción era entretenido._

 _Sonreí de lado, cruzándome de brazos y caminando por el cuarto, dejando que la luz que entraba por la ventana me iluminara completamente y pudieras mirarme mejor._

 _-¿Qué?- dijiste sin podértelo creer, tu voz temblorosa y ronca me lo decía claramente. No me evite soltar un bufido burlón._

 _-A menos que te refieras en general, siendo así; estas en la isla Edén, bajo la supervisión del Sector Cinco, si recuerdas, ¿no?- me burle en tu cara. Frunciste más el ceño furioso, retorciendo la tela gris entre tus manos._

 _-No juegues conmigo- amenazaste, pero aun seguías encogido en tu interior._

 _-Hey, tranquilo chico, no te hare daño- reí arrogante, era mi mejor faceta, infundiendo miedo en los nuevos; no debía flaquear contigo, no todavía. Me recargue en el marco de la ventana, estirando mis brazos -. ¿No es bonita la vista?- gozaba de algunos privilegios en la isla, como por ejemplo mi habitación, un cuarto aparte, en la planta más alta, con una gran ventana que daba directamente al bosque -. Creí que te gustaría ver algo lindo cuando despertaras, Tsurugi- te dije en tono provocativo, no lo planeaba así, pero salió solo._

 _Abriste la boca para defenderte, estabas molesto, pero la cerraste en cuanto me viste mejor._

 _-Tu… ¿Quién eres?_

 _-¿Yo?- me señale abrumado, fingiendo que me había ofendido. Volviste a abrir la boca, asombrado, te diste cuenta._

 _-Tú eres… ¡el jugador absoluto! Ese que todos mencionan… ¡El Dragon Blanco!- alzaste la voz impactado, sin concebir que estabas frente a mí. Me sentí como una celebridad por un momento, pero sabía que mi reputación, tan buena que sonaba, no era en si cierta._

 _Exhale el aire, bufando de nuevo divertido._

 _-Hakuryuu, me llaman, un poco menos formal- tu impresión quedo de lado muy rápido, volviste a la defensiva._

 _-¿Por qué estoy aquí, tú me trajiste?- borre mi sonrisa de la cara, y me gire para verte directamente; te hiciste para atrás instintivamente. Relaje mi rostro e hice mueca de descaro._

 _-Podría decirse que sí, yo te traje luego de que te desmayaras._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¿Por qué, me preguntas?- me alce de hombros, volteándome a la ventana -. No lo sé, eso deberías respondérmelo tú._

 _-¿Qué?- agudizaste el tono, te estabas hartando de mi juego._

 _-Digamos que- y me gire, viéndote, como apretabas los puños y arrugabas la frente, mientras el sudor aun resbalaba por tu piel enmugrecida y pálida -. Tengo curiosidad por ti; todos aquí hablan de lo maravilloso que eres, un espécimen único para el Sector: quería descubrirlo por mí mismo._

 _Tus ojos se tornaron sombríos y bajaste la mirada, destensando los músculos. Verte hacer eso me desconcertó, pero me quede en silencio, un sepulcral silencio que nos embargó._

 _-Ya veo- dijiste, quitándote de encima la manta, te levantaste tambaleante, tus rodillas estaban flojas y tropezaste, agarrándote a tiempo de la mesa de noche para no caer: tu cuerpo aún seguía debilitado por el esfuerzo. Te observe andar hasta la puerta lentamente, arrastrando los pies -. En ese caso- comenzaste diciendo, los temblores en tus hombros te estremecieron y caíste de rodillas al suelo, abrazándote con fuerza de los antebrazos._

 _Tuve el impulso de correr y ayudarte a levantar, pero no lo hice, me quede de pie frente a la ventana con mis ojos sobre ti, viendo cómo te levantabas forzosamente -. Cuando lo descubras- tartamudeaste, tu voz parecía quebrarse al paso de las palabras. Giraste ligeramente la cabeza, penetrándome con tus ojos ambarinos, una mirada que me hizo cortar la respiración -. Házmelo saber- finalizaste y te fuiste._

 _Esa mirada fue diferente, no como la primera vez que te había visto, tú fuiste quien la dirigió hacia mí y se cruzaron. Una nueva sensación me recorrió la espina y tuve escalofríos._

* * *

La cena inicio temprano, acompañados por un brindis con cidra festejando al recién llegado. En la mesa, las frutas exóticas abundaban, Shuu y Kai sirvieron los platos y se dedicaron a comer mientras charlaban animados, dejando un poco rezagado a un Hakuryuu ausente, que picaba su plato cabizbajo, sin probar bocado desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

No tenía hambre, una incómoda y extraña sensación de zozobra le sobrevino, sintiendo que no estaba encajando muy bien en el sitio; una mancha negra en un lienzo colorido.

Torció la boca y dejo el tenedor a un lado.

-¿Hakuryuu?- le llamo de pronto Shuu, observando cómo se ponía de pie, en silencio, viendo al suelo -. ¿Estás bien?

-No tengo hambre- comenzó diciendo, sin levantar la cabeza, en un apenas audible hilo de voz -. El viaje fue estresante, estoy cansado- hizo una pausa, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño -. Si me disculpan, iré a dormir- terminó diciendo, al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia y se marchaba.

-S-si…- respondió Shuu quedito, mirándolo dirigirse a las escaleras verticales del ático, donde subió y cerro con llave.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- dijo Kai, tratando de suavizar el ambiente tenso que se produjo.

-No lo sé- suspiro Shuu -. No es normal que se comporte así.

-Bueno, tal vez el viaje lo dejo exhausto; es un largo camino hasta acá, y el mar esta agitado, seguro tendrá el estómago revuelto- y señalo el plato del mencionado, que se encontraba intacto -. Una buena siesta le sentara bien.

-Tendrás razón- soltó Shuu no muy convencido de las palabras de Kai, pero se subió de hombros y volvió a comer.

* * *

 _Tu avatar estaba cerca, lo podía sentir y presenciar esa diminuta pero brillante aura oscura que emergía de tu espalda con cada patada y golpe que realizabas. Seguro no te dabas cuenta, estabas tan cegado de ese empeño narcisista por obtener la perfección, hacerte más fuerte y salir de aquí._

 _Yo te seguía observando cada tarde, deleitándome por el placentero espectáculo que montabas diario, entre tus alaridos de dolor y tu cuerpo enclenque que sucumbía rápidamente. El uniforme negro te sentaba bien, y se pegaba a tu piel por el sudor, se notaban tus costillas, lo delgado de tus brazos y las frágiles piernas que apenas te aguantaban. No te estabas alimentando bien._

 _¿Planeabas morir de hambre? No sé, pero yo si comía, y mucho, mientras te miraba._

 _Desde que te fuiste de mi habitación la pasada noche, me quede pensando, y tratando de responderme, el porqué de mi interés hacia ti y tu desempeño. Ya no podían considerarse celos lo que sentía, ¿tu, mejor que yo? Lo dudo mucho, incluso si te rompes los huesos perfeccionando una técnica, nunca podrás superarme._

 _Entonces, ¿Por qué me empeñaba tanto en sentarme frente a la ventana a verte?_

 _Ese día lograste invocar finalmente a tu avatar; era un gran caballero de una deslumbrante armadura plateada, un fulgor purpura te rodeo y gritaste tan alto, que pensé se te habría desgarrado la garganta. Después, pateaste la pelota y la pared se abollo, un gigantesco hueco se abrió._

 _Me quedé atónito observando, fue un momento increíble._

 _Diste un par de pasos al frente y te desmayaste, desapareciendo tu amenazante y poderoso avatar. Aun no lo podías controlar, era una enorme carga sobre tu cuerpo débil._

 _Bufe divertido, llevándome un nuevo y delicioso trozo de pescado a la boca. Iba a ayudarte, si, te ayudaría a dominar el poder, a volverte fuerte._

 _-Un buen contrincante- me dije, poniéndome de pie. Primero te levantaría del suelo._

* * *

Se había construido una pequeña habitación en el ático, para esos días en los que visitaba la isla. Un cuarto de apenas dos metros de largo y uno de alto, con una gran ventana rectangular y unas cuantas mantas, eso le bastaba, le era suficiente para descansar. Le gustaba la soledad, el murmullo de la noche y la vista natural que le brindaba su ventanal.

Subió las escaleras verticales y cerro la diminuta puerta cuadrada con seguro, no deseaba que lo molestaran, o lo abordaran con preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo tan deprimente.

¿Deprimente, estaba deprimido? No lo sabía bien, pero se sentía cansado, no solo física, sino también mentalmente. Ya no le gustaba regresar, volver a ese lugar triste disfrazado de paraíso tropical.

Lanzo un suspiro al aire y se acercó su mochila, rebuscando en su interior. Había traído lo necesario para su entretenimiento, si se llegaba a aburrir, pero lo único que saco, fue si billetera, de donde desdoblo una foto que guardaba receloso. La miro por unos instantes, para después devolverla a su resguardo.

Se abrazó las piernas y enterró la cara entre ellas, temblando, estremecido por los relámpagos que azotaban afuera, causados por la tormenta próxima. Se acurruco entre las sabanas y trato de dormir.

* * *

 _-Tienes un avatar- te dije desde la puerta, cruzado de brazos._

 _-¿Qué?- pronunciaste desorientado, por mi repentina aparición. Giraste a los lados, hasta que tu mirada se topó con la mía. Frunciste el ceño, apartando el rostro y regresando a tu entrenamiento -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- preguntaste molesto, tu tono de voz me lo certificaba, pero el temblor en tu mandíbula lo contradecía._

 _Sonreí de lado, me hice hacia atrás el cabello y camine por el recinto, sin despegarte los ojos de encima. Podía apreciar el sudor resbalar por tu cuello, te ponía nervioso._

 _-Vaya, ¿tan rápido nos perdimos el respeto, Tsurugi?- me burle en tu cara, y me plante justo en frete, obstruyéndote el camino. Resoplaste y pateaste el balón oscuro directamente hacia mí, solo tuve que inclinarme, sintiendo el aire rozarme la piel; se estrelló en la pared con un sonoro estruendo -. ¿Por qué tanta violencia, Tsurugi?_

 _-¡Déjate de tonterías!- gritaste, rechinando los dientes y contrayendo los puños -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

 _-¿Ja?- enarque una ceja._

 _-¡Sé que me miras! ¡Todos los días estas ahí!- y señalaste la ventana en lo alto -. No me quieras joder con tus juegos- esas palabras me descolocaron, después de todo si sabias que te observaba._

 _Disimulando mi sorpresa, te lance una mirada despectiva, sin rastro de diversión. Retrocediste un paso intimidado._

 _-Déjame en paz- susurraste, dándote vuelta, yendo por una nueva esfera de acero. Mene la cabeza, agitando mi cabello, cerré los ojos y me dirigí a la salida. Antes de salir, te mire de reojo, profiriéndote con seriedad._

 _-Yo solo venía a darte un consejo- hice una pausa, te detuviste y me miraste desconcertado, pero aun con tu frente arrugada -. Relaja la espalda. Tienes un buen espíritu; aprovéchalo- dije, y desaparecí por la puerta._

* * *

Era cierto el dicho, "después de la tormenta, llega la calma". Hakuryuu no podía creer que después de aquella tormentosa noche repleta de relámpagos y truenos, el día siguiente amaneciera soleado y lleno de vida, con un aire fresco y la tranquilidad del bosque.

Shuu organizo un día de campo en la playa, empaco una canasta con el almuerzo y se llevó casi a rastras a un Hakuryuu soñoliento y perezoso.

-¡Vamos, Hakuryuu!- grito alegre, agitando el brazo en el aire. La arena tibia y blanca le rozaba la piel, sintiendo la calidez entre sus dedos y en la planta de los pies.

Shuu dejo las cosas y corrió al mar, el agua cristalina se mecía ligeramente, el sol bañaba las rocas y les daba un deslumbrante resplandor verde brillante, la escena no podía ser más maravillosa, como la pintura de un paisaje.

Se quedó de pie frente al mar, viendo a su amigo brincar las pequeñas olas. La noche no había sido suficiente para apaciguarlo, aliviarle la pesadez ni quitarle el cansancio. El viento soplo, moviendo la orilla de su traje de baño, su cabello suelto revolviéndolo en su cabeza, la fina brisa acariciando su cuerpo.

Esa breve sensación que le produjo todo aquel movimiento, fue un duro golpe que le impacto el pecho, acompañado de un recuerdo que le hizo picor en la nuca.

-¡Hakuryuu!- le siguió llamando Shuu un poco más adentro entre las aguas, pero Hakuryuu se paralizo, el recuerdo lo aturdió súbitamente, atrofiándolo -. ¡Hakuryuu!- grito nuevamente, pero él ya no estaba, divagaba entre las cientos de memorias que suponía estarían perdidas en lo más remoto de su subconsciente; allí hacían fila en su cabeza, esperando su turno por cruzársele frente a los ojos y torturarlo.

Entonces, los gritos fueron mayores, y supo de inmediato que no estaba solo. Se sobresaltó, saliendo por fin del estupor agobiante que le corto la respiración y le acelero el corazón; Kai y el resto de los chicos del equipo oscuro se acercaban desde el otro extremo de la playa, corriendo directamente hasta Shuu.

Suspiro aliviado, ya no tendría la obligación de acompañarlo. Se dio la vuelta, desplegando su toalla sobre la arena, se sentó a mirarlos, a verles esas caras de pura felicidad, decoradas con sonrisas sinceras, esas que hace tiempo no podía concebir.

* * *

 _-¡Vamos, Tsurugi!- te animaba, aunque tú no me lo hubieras pedido, cada tarde iba y supervisaba tus entrenamientos, con palabras de ánimo, correcciones agresivas y simples miradas, para darte a entender que lo podías hacer mejor._

 _-¡Mierda!- gruñías y gritabas furioso, sentías impotencia por no poder dominar tu poder, rabia y frustración por ser tan débil. Yo me divertía viéndote, ahora sin esconderme ni disimular, te podía apreciar completa y directamente; era un privilegio y un deleite, un gusto y una amargura, porque aún no resolvía el enigma que te rodeaba y me atraía tanto._

 _Esa tarde en particular, te rendiste mucho más pronto que lo normal; te arrodillaste en el suelo, con tus manos agrietas sosteniéndote, respirabas agitado, y el sudor corría por tu cuello y cara._

 _-¿Qué pasa Tsurugi, tan rápido te das por vencido?- te inquirí inexpresivo, viéndote desde arriba de manera severa. No me respondiste, apretaste los dientes y golpeaste con los puños el duro piso -. Que decepción- solté -. Yo que pensaba tenías potencial…_

 _-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- gritaste furioso. Te levantaste de un salto y me encaraste; tu rostro estaba sonrojado, y tus ojos centellaban chispas de ira. Fruncí el ceño, cruzándome de brazos, te mire sin inmutarme -. ¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras! ¡Lárgate! ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda?_

 _-Tu pésimo desempeño me lo indica- te dije sin demostrar emoción, aun fulminándote con mis ojos. Te sorprendiste, te descoloco completamente el que te lo haya dicho, te quedaste mudo, viéndome estupefacto._

 _Rechinaste los dientes, y un rugido gutural se escapó de tu boca. Ese sonido me estremeció, te confieso, me hizo temblar. Te diste la vuelta, e invocaste a tu avatar: el Espadachín Lancelot._

 _La piel se me erizo por un segundo, estaba terminado, lo dominaste finalmente, y con un fuerte disparo, anotaste directamente en la pared, provocando un enorme agujero. El resplandor purpura y amarillo te rodeaba, recorría todo tu cuerpo y bailaba alrededor de nosotros; un impresionante poder._

 _Y tan rápido como sucedió todo aquel espectáculo de colores, así de veloz desapareció. Tu avatar se desvaneció en el aire y trastabillaste._

 _-¡Eso, Tsurugi!- te celebre en voz alta, no quise demostrar demasiado la alegría y alivio que sentía al verte progresar de esa increíble manera; tan solo unas semanas atrás, me afirmaba que tu no sobrevivirías ni un mes, ahora, te desvivías en los entrenamientos, soportándolos impresionantemente y obtenías el resultado; un avatar extraordinario._

 _No me respondiste, te quedaste ahí de pie, inmóvil. Pensé en que seguro estarías conmocionado, aturdido e impactado sin podértelo creer, pero cuando tus piernas temblaron, supe de inmediato que no estabas tan bien como aparentabas._

 _El espacio entre nosotros se redujo, corrí hacia ti; todo se volvió más lento, el aire pesado y el tiempo se detuvo._

 _Perdiste el conocimiento en mis brazos, pude atraparte justo antes de que cayeras al suelo. Te desplomaste en mi pecho, con tus brazos sueltos y el rostro entre mi cuello y hombro. Después de todo, hasta el más grande acaba por sucumbir ante el esfuerzo._

 _Desconcertado, te alce el rostro entre mis manos; tu sonrojo resaltaba sobre tus mejillas pálidas y hundidas, temblabas ligeramente, con los ojos desorbitados, sudabas y dabas ligeros respingos: tenías fiebre, todo tu cuerpo estaba ardiendo._

 _-¡Tsurugi!- te dije en voz alta, tratando de hacerte reaccionar, perdías la consciencia rápidamente, pronto acabarías durmiendo un plácido sueño agonizante. Te zarandee ligeramente, abriste los ojos un poco y no encontraste mi cara, estabas desorientado._

 _-Tengo… frio…- murmuraste entrecortado con los labios partidos y temblorosos._

 _-Descuida, Tsurugi, te llevare a la enfermería- intente calmarte, sonar lo más tranquilo que me fuera posible para no sobresaltarte, pero fue en vano, sacudiste los brazos, tratando de apartarme. Te sujete con fuerza de la espalda, estrechándote contra mi pecho. Los manoteos no duraron mucho, te solté._

 _-Estoy bien…. No te necesito…- te levantaste tambaleante, y sin esperar a nada, desapareciste por la puerta._

 _En la noche te fui a buscar, te halle en los baños._

 _No supe nada de ti en lo que fue el resto del día, te mentiría si dijera que no me preocupaste y estuve con un pequeño pendiente._

 _Allí estabas, sentado sobre un banquillo de madera, con una toalla en el regazo, echándote agua en la cabeza con una bandeja. El agua caía en tu cabello suelto y lacio, resbalando por tu espalda arañada, cubierta de moretones y marcas. No había nadie más en la habitación de baño, ni tampoco parecía que te hubieras percatado de mi presencia, seguías con calma enjuagándote._

 _Me quede en la puerta observándote, me gustaba verte, lo he dicho muchas veces, pero esta vez, fue diferente, no entrenabas, así que, ¿Por qué te miraba? Una extraña sensación se apodero de mí, y el corazón se me acelero, sentía un calor abrasador correr por mi cuerpo como hormigas, erizándome la piel y dándome ligeros choques eléctricos en la espina._

 _Me gustaba verte, después de todo, esa desconocida sensación era agradable._

 _Tomaste shampoo, y lo comenzaste a esparcir por tu cabello, masajeando lenta y suavemente. La espuma se acumulaba y bajaba, acariciándote la piel. Apreté los puños y resistí un suspiro._

 _-¿No quieres ayudarme?- dijiste de pronto, tomándome por sorpresa. Me quede sin aliento, luego volteaste un poco y me viste a los ojos; esa mirada me dejo inquieto, tus ojos llegaban a ser tan fríos -. ¿No?- preguntaste, y te giraste de nuevo, dejando caer tus brazos a los costados._

 _Me aproxime hasta ti, decidido sin expresarme. Entrelace mis dedos, enterrándolos en tu cabello, y lo lave, moviendo ágil y despacio, sintiendo cada fibra, mechón, gota que se mezclaba sobre tu cabeza._

 _Ese roce me hizo tener escalofríos. Lavaba tu cabello mientras tu bajabas la cabeza sin decir nada, con los ojos cerrados, quedando a mi merced, una que habías concedido tú mismo. Agarre la bandeja con agua y te la deje caer, enjuagándote; ver aquel liquido transparente recorrerte sin escrúpulos me dio envidia, celos, tuve ganas de ser esa agua que te tocaba, limpiaba y gozaba del contacto con tu piel pálida._

 _Baje los ojos a tu espalda, y no pude evitar tocarla, sentir con mis propias manos las heridas provocadas por la experiencia, por el difícil camino que todos debíamos recorrer si deseábamos ser fuertes y convertirnos en SEED. Pero tus marcas eran diferentes, no se veían iguales que en los demás, ni en las mías, eran cicatrices, propias de ti, rasguños y golpes, protuberancias y cortadas abiertas._

 _-Tsk- siseaste cuando te toque una gran llaga que se formaba desde tu omoplato izquierdo hasta en medio de la columna. Retire mi mano con cuidado._

 _-¿Te sientes mejor?- te pregunte para romper con el silencio que me comenzaba a fastidiar, aunque el mágico y místico momento perdiera su encanto._

 _-Si…- atinaste a decir en un hilo de voz casi perceptible._

 _Me senté en el banquillo contiguo y te mire de reojo; tenías el rostro demacrado, y un visible sonrojo decoraba tus mejillas aun, se te veía cansado, agotado, sin poder continuar._

 _-Hakuryuu- te escuche decir. No quise parecer impaciente, así que te seguí viendo de reojo, sin preguntar -. Déjame… - dijiste cabizbajo, con el habla cortada y la respiración agitada._

 _No me diste tiempo a responder, te levantaste y saliste._

* * *

La tarde transcurría con rapidez, el sol se cubría por ligeras nubes blancas y la marea descendía hasta casi perderse la vista. Los chicos del equipo oscuro ya habían salido del mar para aquel entonces, planeado un divertido encuentro de soccer en la playa, para amenizar y pasar el rato.

Pronto los palillos de madera y las rocas aparecieron, formado un improvisado y rustico campo de futbol. Se repartieron en dos equipos y sacaron un balón de cuerdas, dispuestos a iniciar el juego.

Hakuryuu había permanecido de nueva cuenta al margen de la situación, tumbado sobre su toalla aun, escondiendo su rostro bajo una liviana manta y unos lentes de sol.

-Hakuryuu- le llamo Shuu a unos metros de él. El mencionado se incorporó levemente, quitándose de encima la manta y los lentes -. Ven a jugar con nosotros- frunció el ceño extrañado, observando con detenimiento a los chicos en la cancha, contaba once, les hacía falta un portero en el lado desde donde le hablaba Shuu.

Hakuryuu supo de inmediato las intenciones de su amigo y se dejó caer otra vez, sin prestarle atención ni responderle.

-¡Vamos, Hakuryuu!- le animaron otros tantos, pero el aludido no quiso siquiera levantar la mirada.

-Hakuryuu- se le acerco Shuu, jalándolo del brazo -. Anda, vamos a jugar.

-No quiero, no soy guardameta- le contesto desganado, ahorrándose un quejido.

-No importa, es por diversión, ¡será entretenido!- increíblemente, los ánimos de Shuu no disminuían ante la negativa de Hakuryuu, eso lo desconcertó un poco, pero más que parecer sorprendido, se sintió obligado a corresponder con la invitación, sintió melancolía y desagrado.

Dio un suspiro y se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia. Shuu le miro alegre y lo atrajo hasta el reciente campo donde se llevaría a cabo su encuentro.

-Serás un buen portero- le dijo Kai, levantando el pulgar en su dirección.

-Sí, si, como sea…-murmuro, poniéndose en posición.

No le gustaba detener tiros, no quería tomar ese balón de cuerdas con sus manos, eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo hace casi dos años atrás, cuando servía de ayudante en los entrenamientos de aquel chico nuevo, de ese al que no deseaba recordar.

* * *

 _Deje de irte a ver por un tiempo, un tiempo en el que me dedique cien por ciento a mí, tratando lo más que podía de olvidarme que alguna vez me preocupe por ti._

 _Tú seguías entrenando, y tenías resultados fenomenales que muchos elogiaban orgullosos. Te diría que sentí celos, pero no, lo único que me invadió cuando el entrenador me dijo que próximamente tendría un partido contra ti, fue rencor y nostalgia, unas detestables ganas de hundirte y pisotearte, que al mismo tiempo se mezclaban con el deseo de tocar de nuevo esa piel fina pero áspera de tu espalda maltrecha y mallugada._

 _Luego de mi entrenamiento de la mañana, decidí pasar un momento a verte, inconscientemente, la costumbre de pasar por ese pasillo me atacaron y movieron solo mi cuerpo a tu encuentro. Desde una pequeña abertura en la puerta de la habitación, te observe con cuidado; controlabas a la perfección tu avatar, y los tiros eran extraordinarios, manejabas las técnicas especiales a un nivel superior del resto de los novatos: ya no podías ser llamado así. Cuando anunciaron un encuentro entre tú y yo, dejaste por completo de ser un simple iniciado._

 _De un rápido movimiento, tomaste con tu pie derecho la pelota y te giraste directamente hacia mí, golpeando con rudeza el balón, se estrelló contra la puerta, abriéndola, y dejándome al descubierto; después de todo sabias cuando te vigilaban y cuando no._

 _Te sostuve la mirada, serio sin inmutarme ante mi descubrimiento, tu igualmente me observaste furioso, frunciendo el ceño, con la respiración agitada y el sudor resbalando por tu rostro. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo en un rato. Te escuche chasquear la lengua y agacharte por otro balón. Esta vez uno de acero._

 _Fruncí el ceño extrañado, no anticipando tus movimientos, pero tu postura me decía lo que necesitaba saber. Entonces corrí velozmente hasta ti, tomándote con fuerza de ambas muñecas, alzándolas a la altura de tu cabeza; retrocediste unos pasos y te sacudiste, apretando los puños y torciendo la mueca, enfadado._

 _Con los pies te quite el balón, lanzándolo lejos. Te escuche maldecir, rechinando los dientes. Forcejeamos un poco, pero te solté finalmente._

 _-¡Déjame en paz!- gritaste, gritaste tan alto y agudo que pensé te quedarías sin voz, creí que tu garganta ya estaría lo suficientemente seca y desgarrada como para proferir un sonido igual. Me_ _gritaste entrecortado casi sin respirar que me alejara de ti, que no querías volver a verme, que te dejara de acosar._

 _No te respondí, solo me limite a verte, a ver tu desesperado intento por apartarme de tu vista, mientras jadeabas y trastabillabas._

 _-Déjame… por favor…- susurraste por fin, con la voz temblorosa y los ojos hechos agua. Las lágrimas aparecieron y cayeron por tus mejillas, empapándote el rostro, comenzaste a llorar, cubriendo tu pena con ambas manos._

 _-Tsurugi- te llame, acercándome con lentitud hasta ti. Te puse una mano en el hombre y me la alejaste de un brusco manotazo. No pude evitar sorprenderme, cuando tus ojos se dirigieron a mí, esos ojos húmedos y chorreantes, afilados y agresivos con los que me perforaste el interior._

 _-¡Aléjate!- gritaste de nuevo y te echaste a correr a la puerta, saliendo con rapidez del recinto, de todo el Edén._

 _Te seguí, marcando tus pisadas, con mis piernas veloces tras de ti. Salimos de las instalaciones y nos adentramos en el bosque. Corrías sin ver siquiera a donde ibas, corrías con los ojos nublado, corrías tratando de alejarme, mientras yo intentaba alcanzarte y hablar, explicarte y poder comprender que era lo que sucedía, eso que ni yo sabía la razón._

 _Te metiste por entre una espesa arboleda, y tropezaste, resbalando por una empinada cuesta abajo, yo trate de alcanzarte, sujetándote del brazo para que no cayeras, pero nos fuimos ambos rodando por entre las ramas y las rocas, las hojas y la tierra._

 _Caímos como dos bultos, un par de sacos llenos, aterrizamos sobre la maleza, adoloridos y maltratados. Me incorpore cerrando un ojo por el dolor, una rama espinosa termin_ _ó_ _por encajárseme en un costado, causándome un agudo y tormentoso picor. Voltee a un lado, tú estabas a un par de metros de mí, boca arriba, jadeante con los ojos cerrados, estabas cubierto de tierra y las hojas secas se te pegaban a la piel por el sudor._

 _Di un par de pasos en tu dirección, y abriste los ojos repentinamente, sobresaltado y aturdido. Me detuve y te mire estupefacto, no sabiendo que esperar. Te levantaste, recargándote sobre los codos y me sostuviste la mirada. Habías dejado de llorar, y tu mueca de asombro era la que predominaba en tu expresión._

 _En un segundo, te pusiste de pie y corriste de nuevo, alejándote de mí. No tuve de otra más que perseguirte nuevamente. Te alcance bastante rápido, me lance sobre tus piernas, ocasionado que tropezaras y cayeras de bruces al suelo. Te giraste y manoteamos, te tome con firmeza de los brazos y me senté sobre tu estómago, aprisionando tus muñecas a los costados de tu cara._

 _-¡Tranquilízate!- te espete en voz alta, me estaba cansando de este juego, del gato y el ratón. Te sacudiste y moviste tu cabeza de un lado al otro, pero te detuviste, encarándome temeroso. Tus ojos vibraron y tus labios temblaron._

 _Te mire confundido, ¿Qué estaba haciendo, por qu_ _é_ _hacía esto, qu_ _é_ _es lo que quería contigo? No me sabia responder esas dudas, solo podía ver tus labios temblorosos y partidos, semi separados, carnosos y húmedos. La cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas, no podía aclarar mis ideas, solo verte a la cara me descolocaba, me desconcentraba, me dejaba sin habla, y sin respirar. Incline mi cabeza ligeramente, acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros._

 _Aprecie como contraías el gesto, articulando un débil "no", mientras sollozabas. No pude hacer nada, ya no me respondía a mí mismo, tan solo deseaba probar esos labios, esos con los que rogabas que te dejara en paz, esos que me tentaban y me provocaban vacilaciones._

 _Finalmente, la humedad de tus labios se juntó con los míos, en un acalorado y tímido beso que negaste al principio, pero conforme avanzo, superaste el miedo y te dejaste llevar, hundiéndonos en un mar de sensaciones nuevas y diferentes, bajo las hojas secas de los árboles, sobre la maleza del Edén._

* * *

El sol abrasaba sus cuerpos al paso de los minutos bajo los ardientes rayos en la playa, el calor era agobiante, pero a nadie parecía importarle lo suficiente, pues se dedicaban enteramente a patear y anotar, se divertían, todos sonreían extasiados jugando soccer, menos uno de ellos, ese que seguía de pie entre dos piedras, esperando que alguien se le aproximara.

Hakuryuu estaba cansado de ese intento por "acoplarse al juego", simplemente no podía consigo mismo, y si no podía, mucho menos con alguien más. Se rindió al iniciar el segundo tiempo, tiró la toalla figurativamente, pues se alejó recogiéndola, de regreso a la cabaña.

Nadie lo detuvo ni le preguntaron que le sucedía, desde ayer traía consigo un extraño y desconocido humor que no era propio del chico, pero ninguno se acercó a cuestionarle, y eso lo agradecía, agradecía que entendieran cosas que él no podía, pues a esas alturas, se supondría debía estar tranquilo, no era la primera vez que iba y se quedaba en la isla, entonces, ¿Qué era aquello que le golpeaba el pecho? No lo sabía.

Envuelto en la toalla, camino a la parte trasera de la cabaña, donde había una pequeña regadera instalada para enjuagarse la arena. Colgó la toalla a un lado y se refresco con el chorro de agua que cayó sobre su cabeza, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Una apacible sensación lo invadió, envolviéndolo en ese raro sentimiento reconfortantemente nostálgico. Sentir el agua fría acariciar su piel lo hizo divagar nuevamente, perdiéndose en su mar interno de memorias; se vio sobre su cama en las instalaciones del Sector, acurrucado hecho un ovillo en la esquina superior, temblando, la imagen cambio, y esta vez se pudo apreciar en los entrenamientos, pateando pelotas y haciendo pases con sus compañeros, finalmente, su visión se dirigió hasta otra escena de su pasado que dolía como un severo aguijón en su corazón, una apuñalada por la espalda; se miró sentado al borde de su cama, desnudo completamente, con los ojos al frente, deslumbrado por el cuerpo ajeno que se alzaba frente a él.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar esos recuerdos, pero le era imposible; las llaves de la regadera aún abiertas dejaban escapar el agua sobre si todavía, y divagaba, divagaba y divagaba, recordando aquella noche.

Esa noche tuvo el cuerpo de Tsurugi Kyosuke para él solo. Desnudando sus almas en un espeso y tenso ambiente. Se acostaron en la cama y se desvivieron de pasión, besándose con profundidad, y profiriendo esos guturales gemidos, suspiros y gritos ahogados que les llenaba, entre caricias y vividos roces que los hizo uno, entregándose enteramente al placentero arrebato del sexo.

Sentir el agua cambiar de fría a tibia resbalarle por la piel, fue como si volviera a experimentar las sensaciones que allí tuvo en su momento, en su habitación, en el Edén. Las manos de Tsurugi posándose con suavidad y delineando su cuerpo, sus lenguas probando el agridulce sabor del sudor bañándolos, la falta de aliento y los continuos jadeos.

Comenzó a tocarse inconsciente, bajo el chorro de agua, pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo, recorriéndose cada centímetro de piel, con los ojos cerrados, rememorando, imaginándose que su amante le tocaba con ímpetu.

Pero nada de eso era verdad, todos aquellos momentos formaban parte de sus recuerdos simplemente, no del ahora. Abrió los ojos de golpe, deteniéndose, dejando caer los brazos a los costados y bajando la cabeza. Nada de eso era real, ya todo había pasado y no podría ser jamás.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, sintió impotencia por un segundo, y después regreso esa sensación extraña que lo sacudía últimamente, esa que creía seriamente se trataba de depresión, mas no lo quería admitir; él no se deprimiría, no podía.

Cerró las llaves de la regadera, y sin levantar el rostro, dejo allí colgada la toalla.

* * *

 _Abrí los ojos enormemente, incorporándome de golpe sobre la cama, el sudor empapaba mi frente, deslizándose por mi rostro, tenía acelerada la respiración, jadeante con la piel erizada; había tenido una pesadilla. Y no había sido cualquier sueño turbulento que me atacara en la noche, no, había sido la misma horrible pesadilla que me venía visitando cada que me disponía a dormir desde hacía más de una semana._

 _Un sueño tan real que me costaba trabajo despertarme y aclarar mis pensamientos, darme cuenta de que nada de lo sucedido ocurrió de verdad._

 _Mire a mi costado, aun seguías acurrucado en la cama, soñoliento, con la manta cubriéndote hasta el cuello; ni siquiera mi repentina histeria te había despojado de aquel apesadumbrado sueño que tenías. Sentí alivio, un momentáneo alivio que me hizo recuperar el aliento y respirar calmado; tú estabas ahí, a mi lado, independientemente de la pesadilla, tú permanecías allí._

 _Te acaricie el cabello con delicadeza, apreciando tus finas facciones descansar pasibles. Te removiste un poco sobre la almohada, y suspiraste._

 _-Hakuryuu- te escuche decir entre sueños, me sobresalte un poco, y divise tus labios moverse ligeramente -. ¿Está todo bien?- al parecer si te había quitado algo de sueño, preguntaste con los ojos cerrados, bostezando. No me evite una diminuta sonrisa, pose mi mano nuevamente en tu cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos entre tus mechones sueltos._

 _-Si… todo bien- te respondí en un susurro, recostándome a tu lado. No me contestaste, esbozaste una débil media sonrisa y seguiste durmiendo, mientras te atraía a mi pecho, abrazándote con fuerza._

 _Aquel primer beso en el Edén, fue el primer paso que dimos para comprender los sentimientos que nos invadían por dentro, comenzando con una relación, manteniendo nuestro contacto en secreto._

 _Nos veíamos luego de los entrenamientos; nos acostábamos bajo un árbol y charlábamos, te gustaba picarme la punta de la nariz mientras hablaba, y yo me entretenía con tus rizos. Habíamos logrado escabullirnos en las noches después del toque de queda para dormir juntos, enterrabas tu rostro en mi cuello y yo te sostenía con fuerza de la espalda, protegiéndote, queriendo tenerte a mi lado lo más que pudiera._

 _Nuestra primera vez fue complicada; estabas nervioso, temblabas y pude ver como se te aguaban los ojos. Decías que no estabas seguro de esto, que no sabrías como hacerlo, te reconfortaba diciéndote que yo tampoco jamás lo había intentado, pero que juntos podríamos aprender, estando juntos las cosas resultarían._

 _Te bese con pasión, todavía éramos novatos en esos temas, y nuestros jugueteos eran torpes pero eficientes. Baje mis labios por tu cuello, sintiendo como tu piel se erizaba y respingabas a cada lamida y mordida que te daba. Deslice mis manos sobre tu pecho, desabrochándote la camiseta, mis dedos se colaron por debajo, ahí me detuviste, tomándome con firmeza de ambas muñecas._

 _-No… no quiero, no estoy listo- dijiste con la voz temblorosa y cortada, tenías miedo; la verdad es que yo también estaba asustado, pero debía aparentar confianza y decisión, para podértela transmitir y te sintieras tranquilo. Me puse a tu altura, tomándote del rostro, te mire directamente a los ojos, esos ojos vibrantes que lloraban._

 _-Está bien, todo estará bien- te dije con seriedad, y luego te bese tiernamente. Destensaste los músculos y todo fue más sencillo._

 _Nos hicimos uno bajo la sombra de aquel gran roble, tu y yo nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, nos juramos amor eterno y prometimos un mañana prometedor tomados de la mano._

 _¿Lo recuerdas? Yo espero que sí, yo quiero pensar que aún sigue grabado en tu memoria, en tu piel, en tu corazón. Ese momento cuando te dije lo mucho que te amaba, esa primera vez en que me sentí parte de alguien, encontrando mi razón de vivir, mi motivo para seguir en pie._

 _Naturalmente, y como era de esperarse, las cosas tomaron cursos distintos de los que prevenimos; tu y yo no solo compartíamos cama y un amor prohibido, sino también rivalidad, éramos los enemigos predilectos del Sector Cinco, sus torres de ajedrez, su mejor baraja. Nacieron para ser rivales, decía el Seitei cada que anunciaba un nuevo encuentro entre nosotros y nuestros equipos._

 _Algunas veces ganabas, otras perdías, pero nosotros continuábamos compartiendo en secreto los placenteros goces de los amantes, aparentando bajo las miradas, un desprecio y superioridad propias de los eternos contendientes a muerte._

 _Tenían grandes expectativas en nosotros, y esas se volvieron cada vez mayores, cayendo en su trampa, sucumbimos ante su juego mental. El amor que nos unía, se resquebrajaba lentamente, transformándose en odio y desagrado, en enormes ganas de superarnos._

 _Nos obligaban a jugar y ganar, a competir y fracasar; éramos sus peones y bufones, solo estábamos para su diversión y planes perversos._

 _La última vez que te gane, me miraste con una expresión que nunca antes te había visto hacer, una que desde hace tiempo tus muecas no realizaban; me observaste marcharme con desprecio, un fulminante brillo de ira destellaba en tus orbes ambarinas. Te devolví la mirada, molesto, pero no dijimos nada, esa noche nos encontramos en mi alcoba, y nos quedamos en silencio._

 _Te desnudaste para mí, con nuestros cuerpos calientes, hicimos una vez más el amor, entre esos violentos pero armoniosos y sutiles arrebatos pasionales que nos dejaban agotados, satisfechos, extasiados._

 _Me recosté en tu pecho luego de terminar, respiraba agitado, jadeante, mientras escuchaba tu ritmo cardiaco acelerado. Me acariciaste la espalda, abrasándome, proferiste un largo y cansado suspiro._

 _-Debo irme- pronunciaste repentinamente, alzándote con cuidado. Me desconcerté, haciéndome a un lado en la cama para cederte el paso. Te levantaste y te vestiste._

 _-¿Por qué? – te pregunte, frunciendo el ceño, viendo cómo te amarrabas las agujetas de los zapatos -. ¿Por qué no te quedas?- insistí, pero no me respondiste, te quedaste de pie, inmóvil, dándome la espalda._

 _-Lo siento… debo irme- giraste la cabeza, y me sonreírte de lado, una cálida y hermosa sonrisa se te dibujo en los labios. Susurraste adiós, y saliste de mi habitación. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa sería la última vez que te vería en el Edén, nuestro Edén._

* * *

Con los primeros rayos del sol atravesando las cortinas de la habitación, Shuu se levantó, sentándose al borde de la cama, dio un bostezo y se estiro, preparado para comenzar un nuevo día.

Era temprano, muy temprano en la mañana para que alguien estuviera despierto, incluso Kai, que frecuentemente madrugaba para ir a pescar, seguía tirado en el suelo envuelto en sabanas durmiendo.

Se vistió y descendió las escaleras, listo para los quehaceres, sin contar con que se toparía con la televisión encendida, y una persona cubierta por una manta sentada en el sillón de enfrente perdido en el aparato.

Shuu enarco una ceja, aquel televisor no lo usaban, pero el Sector Cinco se los obsequio para el entretenimiento, no quisieron sonar descorteces y lo aceptaron, mas no era habitual que alguien lo viera, así que la sorpresa lo sacudió.

Titubeo, acercándose al sofá, aquella persona le daba la espalda y se escondía bajo la manta. Inclino la cabeza para mirarlo, encontrándose con el fruncido rostro de Hakuryuu, viendo las noticias por el cable.

-¿Hakuryuu, que estás haciendo?- el mencionado giro los ojos, ciñendo más las cejas en cuanto cruzaron miradas.

-¿No ves? Veo televisión.

-¿Televisión?- pregunto confundido.

-Si, por algo la tienen, ¿no? No creo que sea nada mas de adorno- el irónico y desganado tono de Hakuryuu no impaciento ni molesto a Shuu, al contrario, le pareció ocurrente, se echó a reír -. ¡¿De qué te ríes?!- se exaltó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Shuu logro calmar un poco sus risas e hizo ademan con la mano.

-No, nada, de nada, solo que me parece curioso que tengas un paraíso afuera, y prefieras quedarte adentro viendo televisión.

-Déjame en paz- murmuro, formando un puchero en su rostro y regresando los ojos al frente.

-Vale, vale, pero Hakuryuu, te hablo en serio cuando digo que te estás perdiendo de algo bueno allá, no me digas que solo has venido a sentarte en un sillón por tres días.

-No, no vine a eso.

-¿Entonces? Desde ayer, bueno, más bien desde que llegaste te noto extraño, te veo algo cabizbajo.

-¿Cabizbajo, dices?

-Sí; no te quise preguntar de inmediato para no sonar entrometido ni insistente, pero si, algo tienes en la cabeza, ¿te sucedió algo malo, en la ciudad, aquí?- Hakuryuu torció la boca, no estando muy seguro de si responder a esa cuestión, pero si pretendía superar esa repentina crisis existencial, debía hacerlo admitiendo lo que le pasaba, a palabras claras.

Paso saliva duramente y volteando a los lados, suspiro antes de responder.

-Estoy deprimido- soltó, ocasionado que el ambiente se tensara. Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos, que parecieron horas bajo aquel atroz y tortuoso silencio.

-¿Deprimido?- pregunto Shuu sin creérselo, su buen amigo Hakuryuu, el chico rudo del grupo, estaba deprimido, eso era nuevo, jamás lo había escuchado quejarse o lamentarse, esas palabras no circulaban por su vocabulario, ni mucho menos el llanto o el dolor.

-Sí, deprimido, ya; desafanate de aquí- agito el brazo, pero Shuu lo tomo con fuerza, evitando su movimiento. Hakuryuu se giró, prestándole atención a su rostro, sonreía -. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- pregunto, dejando escapar un tono desesperado e histérico en su habla.

-No me estoy riendo, sonrío, que es diferente.

-Aja, ¿y, como por qué?

-Porque, el siguiente paso para solucionar tu depresión, es el desahogo. Así que vamos, te ayudare- terminó diciendo, jalándolo del brazo, poniéndolo de pie.

-Sí, claro, ni creas que me voy a poner a llorar sobre tu hombro- le contesto sarcástico, resistiéndose a su agarre.

-No lo espero, despreocúpate, se me ocurre algo mejor. Ve y cámbiate, estaré afuera.

* * *

 _-¡Hakuryuu!- escuche como me gritaban desde el pasillo. Me voltee, encontrándome con Hebino, venia corriendo, acelerado, logrando respirar con dificultad, se detuvo frente a mí y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Fruncí el ceño extrañado, viéndolo con mi gesto torcido._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- le inquirí sin inmutarme, esperando que volviera a la normalidad y hablara más calmado. No se esperó, al parecer tenía que decirme algo urgente._

 _-Se fue…- dijo entrecortado._

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-Tsurugi… Tsurugi se fue, su barco está a punto de zarpar- solo escuchar tu nombre, seguido de aquellas palabras, logro que mi interior diera un vuelco, deteniéndoseme el corazón._

 _Me quede congelado, inmóvil en el sitio, sin poder concebir esa frase en mi cabeza, ¿A dónde te ibas, por qu_ _é_ _no me lo dijiste, lo sabias, lo sabrías desde anoche?_

 _Tome una gran bocanada de aire y corrí, corrí rápidamente saliendo del lugar, con los llamados de Hebino atrás de mí._

 _Fuiste como ir corriendo a la estación, sabiendo que el tren ya había pasado. Necesitaba intentarlo, o simplemente correr._

 _Por mi mente circulaban miles de preguntas, todas iniciando con tu nombre y terminando con un "por qué" que no tenía respuesta, mientras andaba a toda prisa por los árboles, los arbustos y los riachuelos, tratando de alcanzar el barco que te alejaría, que te llevaría lejos a un sitio del que desconocía, y quería pensar que tú también._

 _Recordé entonces una tarde lluviosa en la que me encontraba encogido bajo las aguas heladas junto a un árbol. Nos citamos y no apareciste, espere por horas y no llegaste. La tormenta arremetió contra mí, llenando el hueco de desilusión que habías creado. Finalmente apareciste, empapado, te acercaste a mí, yo estaba como en un trance, aislado, solo abrasándome las piernas y temblando violentamente por el inhumano frio que me acogía._

 _Te inclinaste hacia mí y murmuraste un lo siento._

" _Porque un día me viste temblar, y en vez de taparme, te desnudaste conmigo"._

 _Cerré los ojos con fuerza, atravesando velozmente el bosque, sacudí la cabeza para despejarme la mente, no deseaba recordar en esos momentos, pero mi subconsciente divagaba._

 _Un día, te dormiste bajo nuestro árbol preferido, con tu cabeza en mi regazo, balbuceando entre sueños mi nombre. Me dio mucha risa verte, y supe de inmediato, en ese efímero y espontaneo instante, que no me había sentido tan feliz en lo que llevaba en ese sitio, en el Edén, hasta que te conocí._

 _Arropados con la sombra primaveral del bosque, susurre al viento._

 _-Que sea cierto el jamás…- que jamás me dejes, que jamás vuelva a sentir aquel vacío y esa soledad de tu ausencia, que jamás peleemos, que jamás nos dejemos de amar -. Que sea cierto el jamás…_

 _Ahora me pregunto, si es real ese "jamás" que algún día pedí._

 _Presencie su marcha, la salida del barco, alejándose de la isla, dejando su estela de espuma detrás suyo. No pude llegar a tiempo, a penas logre atravesar el bosque y verte abandonarme desde lo alto de una colina._

 _Un gran peso oprimió mi pecho y me hiperventile, ¿en serio te alejabas en aquel barco, de verdad estaba pasando eso, Hebino me dijo la verdad, por qu_ _é_ _tu no?_

 _-Por qué no me lo dijiste de frente…- sentí picor en los ojos pero me resistí, negándome a llorar, no lloraría, ni por ti ni por nadie. Apreté con fuerza los puños y baje la cabeza -. Maldición…_

 _-No mir_ _ó_ _atrás- escuche detrás de mí, sorprendido, voltee; Shuu estaba ahí, parado, viéndome con la cara contraída y los ojos caídos -. No se despidió, solo se fue, se marchó- chasque la lengua y rechine los dientes, apartando la cabeza._

 _Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, ya no había razones ni motivos para seguir de pie sobre esa colina, en el Edén, ¿o sí?_

 _Gire sobre mis talones, dispuesto a irme, cuando la mano de Shuu sobre mi hombro me detuvo. Lo mire de reojo, frunciendo el ceño duramente._

 _-Hakuryuu… lo siento, yo pude retenerlo un poco, hasta que llegaras, mande a Hebino a buscarte, pero…_

 _-No hay nada que lamentar, aquí no ha pasado nada- le corte en medio de la oración. Shuu abrió ligeramente la boca para decir algo, pero de un brusco movimiento me quite su mano de encima, caminando de regreso a las instalaciones._

 _Porque la frustración y la impotencia que sentía no podía controlarlas, sabía que explotaría tarde o temprano, y eso no lo quería, no quería que alguien me viera flaquear, mucho menos por ti._

 _Si te fuiste, si me dejaste, yo también debo avanzar, ¿no? Seguir adelante con la cabeza en alto aunque fuera complicado y me reusara a creer en tal verdad hiriente que me martirizaba por dentro._

 _Las siguientes veces que te vi, nos levantamos el espectáculo que veníamos realizando los últimos meses; enemigos, simplemente._

 _Después no lo soporte, creyendo erróneamente que te había superado, mis manos tecleaban y te escribía, te llamaba, endulzaba tu oído y rememoraba en silencio, pero tú pareciste una persona completamente distinta, pareciera que no tenías memoria, recuerdos de nuestros ayeres juntos._

 _Eso me dolió, eso me hizo sufrir como no tienes una idea, pero aun guardaba la esperanza, aún tenía muy presente ese jamás que susurre al viento._

* * *

-¡Ta-da!- grito alegre, extendiendo los brazos sobre aquella gran roca que descansaba en la caída de la cascada. Shuu había llevado a Hakuryuu a ese "santuario de meditación y entendimiento" como él le llamaba a la cascada con su pendiente y esa isla de rocas en el centro de la corriente.

-¿Y esto, como qué significa, exactamente?- le cuestiono Hakuryuu, alzando una ceja, de pie al lado del rio, observando escéptico a Shuu brincotear sobre la piedra -. ¿Cómo se supone que me desahogare en este "santuario de meditación y reencuentro"?

-Entendimiento- lo corrigió enérgicamente, alzando el dedo índice -. Santuario de meditación y entendimiento- puso las manos sobre su pecho -. Propio.

-Aja, si, como sea, ¿y?

-Bueno, hay distintas formas de desahogarse, no necesariamente con el llanto- comenzó explicando, con un Hakuryuu impaciente viéndolo no muy convencido de sus palabras. Shuu sonrío, restándole importancia, dio un salto, mirando al horizonte, profirió un gran grito, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás, grito tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que la piel de su amigo se erizara, y las aves salieran huyendo de entre los árboles.

Calló luego de un momento, cubriéndose la boca con la palma de la mano, sonrío en dirección hacia Hakuryuu.

-Como por ejemplo- dijo simplemente, acercándosele -. Gritar es bueno para dejar salir tus pesares, las cosas que te molestan y te deprimen, en tu caso- y le señalo la roca de la que había bajado -. Anda, inténtalo.

-¿Eh…? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Planeas que me suba allá arriba y grite como loco? Ni hablar- se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Shuu suspiro, pero no desdibujo su sonrisa.

-A menos claro que prefieras mi hombro.

-No gracias- atino a responder, haciéndolo a un lado, se abrió paso hasta el creciente rio. Sintió vértigo, percatándose de lo alto que estaba eso, su cabeza dio vueltas, mareado. Se giró, viendo a un Shuu contento e impaciente. Bufo fastidiado, tendría que complacerlo con eso, si no, le estaría acosando por el resto de su visita, excusándose con que quería ayudarlo.

Dio un suspiro y se dirigió al centro de la gran roca. Era estable, ciertamente, pero algo resbaladiza. Anclo con firmeza sus pies, y tomando aire, dejo salir todo lo que llevaba guardado por dentro, desde hace mucho tiempo: grito.

Un enorme aullido propio de un animal agonizante, de un hombre pidiendo auxilio en sus últimos momentos, gritó fuertemente, con la garganta, con el alma. Su alarido retumbo a lo lejos, acompañado por los cantares de las aves y el sonido de las olas rompiéndose en la playa.

No pudo más, y se detuvo, callándose por completo, con el sudor resbalándole por la frente.

-¡Muy bien, Hakuryuu, excelente!- le animo Shuu desde abajo, aplaudiendo su esfuerzo.

Hakuryuu se sintió bien, desde hace tiempo que no tenía ese sentimiento tan reconfortante y aliviador, su pecho ya no estaba aplastado por el peso del recuerdo. Sonrió, se rio, brinco ligeramente, y grito de nuevo, con mucho más ímpetu y vehemencia. Grito por horas, grito toda la tarde, expulsando de su sistema aquel dolor, aquella supurante llaga que Tsurugi le había dejado.

* * *

 _Te mire en lo alto, la siguiente vez que nos encontramos, en Hakuren, en Hokkaido. Tus ojos inexpresivos y fríos se cruzaron con los míos, en una mirada despectiva que me hizo estremecer. Yo me amarraba los cordones al lado de la portería, en un par de horas jugaríamos contra la secundaria en la gira del Resistance Japan, y tú estabas parado en lo alto de la colina al lado de la escuela, tenías un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos._

 _Fruncí el ceño y te vi desaparecer detrás del edificio. Mis piernas reaccionaron solas y corrí, sin que nadie me viera, en la dirección por la que te habías ido._

 _Seguí tus pisadas sobre la nieve, terminando en la parte trasera de la escuela, arrinconándote en una pequeña esquina._

 _Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, desde que jugamos contra el Shinsei Inazuma Japan, y allí estabas, con la espalda recargada en la pared, inquiriéndome seriamente, fumando como si nada._

 _Me acerque a ti por instinto, por costumbre, tan solo verte, cruzar miradas, me ponía nervioso y sentía malestar en el estómago, unas tremendas ganas de abrazarte y besarte, de pedirte que volvieras, que regresáramos juntos a nuestro Edén. Mas eso era imposible, me lo habías dejado muy en claro en esas sutiles conversaciones que manteníamos diario._

 _Me detuve frente a ti, a muy corta distancia de tu rostro, me impregnaba del olor a opio y tu respiración chocaba con la mía. Te quite de entre los dedos el cigarrillo, y le di una profunda calada, escupiéndote en la cara todo el humo. No te moviste, no hiciste ningún gesto, seguías viéndome tranquilo, impávido, sereno._

 _-No sabía que fumabas- te susurre sobre los labios, casi rozándolos. Bufaste divertido, sonriendo de lado, me arrebataste el cigarro, colgándolo en tu boca._

 _-Pues ya vez, hace tiempo que dejaste de saber de mí; hay muchas cosas que han cambiado- me respondiste frente a los labios, dejando escapar un hilillo de humo, me apartaste con el brazo, abriéndote camino._

 _-Como por ejemplo… tu- te dije, logrando detenerte el paso. Aun dándome la espalda, moviste la cabeza, viéndome de reojo -. Tú cambiaste mucho, Kyosuke._

 _-Es curioso que lo menciones, Hakuryuu, nunca me habías llamado así, por mi nombre. Solo gemías mi apellido, ¿te acuerdas?- sonreíste, te divertía hablarme de esa manera tan descarada. Le diste una nueva calada al cigarro, volteándote completamente -. Yo creo que te acuerdas bien, ¿Cómo olvidar a la última persona que te ha tocado?- y te echaste a reír, sínico y detestable, esa horrible risa tuya que usabas cuando actuabas como el villano, te volviste el malo._

 _Apreté los dientes, molesto, te tome del brazo y te estrelle contra la pared, mientras continuabas carcajeándote. Clave mi rodilla en tu entrepierna, cerraste un ojo por el dolor, pero la mofa permanecía pintada en tu cara, con una mano tome el cuello de tu abrigo y la otra la recargue en la pared, aprisionándote sin escapatoria._

 _-¿Dejaremos de jugar al gato y al ratón e iremos directo al grano? ¡Vaya osadía! Eres un chico rudo, eh, Ryuu._

 _-¡Deja de jugar y cierra la puta boca!- te grite enojado, arremetiendo contra ti, te levante un poco del cuello y te azote duramente de nuevo, logrando que se te escabullera un quejido y el cigarro cayera al suelo. Ahora tu mueca se torcía, ya no te entretenía el juego que montaste -. ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?- no me respondiste, frunciste el ceño y rechinaste los dientes, sin apartarme la mirada -. ¿Qué paso con el Tsurugi del Edén, ah? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?_

 _-¡No me jodas con lo de siempre!_

 _-¡Si te jodo, si, si, si!- la histeria subió rápidamente por mi cuerpo, y te golpee contra la pared cerca de cinco veces antes de reaccionar y volver a mí._

 _Estaba cansado de preguntar lo mismo, sí, soy un pobre diablo que no sabe superar las perdidas, un alma en pena vagando sin hogar, deseando vivir en el pasado, rogándote porque volvieras._

 _A esas alturas sabía perfectamente de tu nueva relación, de los problemas que te estaban aquejando y de tu escape para solucionarlos, y yo te encontraba y solo lograba ocasionar más. Sabía que te fastidiaba que te lo repitiera, que te preguntara insistente qu_ _é_ _había sido de nosotros, de ti esa última noche y esa mañana en la que te fuiste, lo sabía bien, pero estaba en negación, no quería creerlo, y no era como si te hubiera estado buscando todo aquel tiempo lejos, no, lo intente, varias veces, con varias personas, pero simplemente no podía, no podía olvidarte así como así, no podía quitarme de encima las marcas de tus besos sobre mi piel, olvidarme de nuestra primera vez bajo el roble, de tirar a la basura ese jamás que susurre al aire._

 _No quería._

 _Te solté cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba, del daño que solo lograba con aquel trato. Me mire las manos desconcertado, y aparte el rostro de inmediato, tampoco podía verte, no en esos momentos._

 _Te sacudiste el abrigo y pisoteaste el cigarro sobre la nieve._

 _-Hakuryuu, no quiero estar mal contigo, te aprecio, aunque no lo creas, aun guardo cariño hacia ti- levante el rostro estupefacto, clavando mis ojos en ti, tú me miraste serio, colocándome una mano en el hombro -. Fue inevitable nuestro rompimiento, ya te lo he dicho- tu voz tembló._

 _-Tal vez antes, ahí, pero, ¿y aquí, qu_ _é_ _es lo que pasa?- te insistí desesperado, tomándote de la muñeca, acortando la distancia. Contrajiste el rostro y desviaste la mirada -. Kyosuke, dime, ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué no viste un futuro juntos afuera, lejos del Edén?_

 _-Somos enemigos, Hakuryuu, rivales, no puede existir nada más que odio entre nosotros._

 _-¡No, te equivocas!- alzaste la cara, viéndome con sorpresa, note como tus ojos se aguaban y brillaban con el resplandor del sol -. El Sector Cinco dejo de controlarnos hace tiempo, el Seitei ya no decide lo que tenemos que hacer; él te alejo de mí, pero eso no implica que debamos separarnos para siempre._

 _-Basta, Hakuryuu, basta…_

 _-No, Kyosuke, no- pegue mi frente a la tuya, observando como las lágrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas, negándote a verme directamente -. Podemos volver… podemos dejar el teatro de la enemistad… podemos estar juntos de nuevo- cerraste los ojos y suspiraste, negando con la cabeza._

 _Mis intentos eran en vano, lo sabía, no te haría cambiar de opinión, tú tenías a alguien más a quien amar, y por desgracia, no era yo. Te solté y me aparte unos pasos. Me viste sorprendido, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero no pudiste, un suspiro congelado salió nada más._

 _-Te he dejado pensando en muchas cosas, pero ojala pienses un poco en mi- dije con una diminuta sonrisa, dándome vuelta, regrese al campo._

* * *

Llevaba más de tres horas gritando, a todo pulmón sobre aquella roca hacia el horizonte, ni siquiera se había detenido a respirar, a soltar un suspiro y recuperar el aliento, continuaba desgarrándose la garganta a cada minuto que pasaba, disminuyendo el volumen del tono gradualmente.

Shuu se había cansado de esperarlo, después de todo, esa singular terapia de desahogo funcionaba perfectamente, el problema era que parecía ser, que Hakuryuu se había guardado muchísimas cosas dentro, durante mucho tiempo, y ahora aprovechaba y las dejaba salir, de un solo golpe, a gritos. Unos que Shuu pensó jamás terminarían; se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, esperando, observándolo.

-Sabes, Hakuryuu, hay otras formas de desahogarse que son mucho menos escandalosas y más efectivas, no necesariamente con los gritos te sentirás mejor- le llamo desde el árbol, pero Hakuryuu no respondió, al contrario, agudizo su grito y callo repentinamente, tomándose el cuello con sorpresa. Shuu enarco una ceja, torciendo la boca y suspirando -. Vez, ya te has quedado afónico.

-¡No es cierto!- apenas logro articular la oración en un débil hilo de voz ronca, con la garganta irritada y la boca seca.

-Vamos, Hakuryuu- insistió, mirando al cielo, el sol se escondía sobre pesadas nubes grises -. Lloverá- Hakuryuu no le contesto tampoco, negó con la cabeza, y haciéndose de todas sus fuerzas, volvió a gritar.

* * *

 _Me dije que sería la última vez que te vería, que te hablara e insistiera, sería mi último intento por recuperarte._

 _Al día siguiente te vería de nuevo, mas no de la forma que deseaba, competiríamos, en nuestro marcado destino de enemistad, así que aprovecharía al máximo esa tarde en la que te visitaría._

 _Llegue a tu casa y toque, no me respondiste de inmediato, y pensé en que quizá no estabas, pero aun así, mis impulsos y ansias me decían que tocara de nuevo, tocara y te llamara hasta que abrieras._

 _Grite tu nombre un par de veces antes de escucharte contestarme, me dijiste que ya ibas. Respire profundamente, armándome de todo el valor que pudiera, espere disimulando mi desesperación, pareciendo relajado y cómodo ante nuestro encuentro._

 _Abriste la puerta un poco alterado, lo note en tu cara desaliñada y los labios temblorosos. Bajaste la mirada por unos segundos y te hiciste a un lado, dejándome entrar. Yo te había pedido vernos, tú me invitaste a tu casa._

 _La estancia estaba vacía, y un extraño ruido en la planta alta me desconcertó, mas no te quise preguntar, no eran cosas que me incumbían. Me detuve en dirección a la sala, parándome justo en medio, me gire para verte._

 _-Hakuryuu- comenzaste diciendo, tu habla se cortaba, titubeaste sin verme directamente. Enarque una ceja, tu actitud fuera de lugar me pareció rara, no era propia de ti, no fue como la última vez allá en Hokkaido, parecías distinto. Balbuceaste sin formar una frase, entonces me decidí a ir directo al grano._

 _-¿Pensaste lo que te dije?- te bombardee, seguro te abrumo la pregunta, tu estupefacto rostro me lo confirmaba fácilmente, abriste los ojos enormemente y me viste, vibrantes sobre los míos -. ¿Lo pensaste?- insistí, tratando de acelerar tu respuesta._

 _-No…-soltaste débilmente, desviando la mirada, mordiéndote el labio, ese labio que yo alguna vez disfrute entre mordiscos, ahora tenías una fea marca en él, reciente, fresca. Fruncí el ceño y baje la cabeza, apretando mis labios, eso no podía ser más obvio, aquel rasguño no se podía tratar más que de otra cicatriz que te dejaba Tenma, tu actual pareja._

 _Me pregunte entonces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué no podía entender que tú tenías a alguien más y que no me extrañabas, no me necesitabas, no querías estar conmigo de nuevo? La negación debía acabar._

 _-No lo pensé- dijiste. Tuve ganas de echarme a correr, escapar y dejar todo esto atrás, mas no lo hice porque al mismo tiempo, me atac_ _ó_ _el deseo de abrazarte con fuerza y besarte, al menos una última vez, al menos para cerrar por completo este maldito circulo vicioso y la racha tortuosa de tu recuerdo._

 _-Está bien- atine a decirte, sin levantar la cabeza. Era duro, era difícil y complicado decírtelo, hablarte con sinceridad y anunciarte mi partida, dejándote finalmente en paz, como querías desde un principio._

 _Camine despacio hasta la puerta, dispuesto a irme, cuando tu mano se aferró con firmeza a mi brazo, deteniéndome. Me gire y clave mis ojos en ti, tu expresión me lo decía todo; te dolía a ti también, te hería por igual saber que sería la última vez, que ese jamás no volvería a ser, nunca._

 _En un rápido movimiento, te tome la mano y te acerque a mí, acorralándote con mis brazos, te bese en los labios. Un profundo y apasionado beso que no rechazaste, un placentero contacto pasado que creí no volver a experimentar._

 _Me gustaban tanto tus labios, Kyosuke, quiero decir, el gusto, el modo como se hunden, como se entreabren, como se escapan. Naturalmente, no era la primera vez que nos besábamos, ¿y eso qu_ _é_ _? Después de todo, era un alivio volverte a besar en la boca, con confianza y con cariño._

 _Nos separamos luego de unos minutos, unos minutos que me parecieron eternas horas, o mejor dicho, desee con todo mí ser que así lo fueran. Respire agitado, haciendo chocar nuestro aliento, pegue mi frente a la tuya y te seguí abrasando con fuerza de la cintura. Baje mi rostro y lo enterré en tu cuello, sintiendo tus brazos envolverme y protegerme, correspondiéndome el abrazo._

 _No te sabría decir cuánto tiempo exactamente nos quedamos así, pero fue suficiente, para ti, yo aún pudiera estrecharte contra mi pecho, si pudiera, si me lo permitieras._

 _Me separe de ti y me frote la cara con las manos, no porque hubiera estado llorando, no lloraba, no lloraba por ti, mis labios estaban entumecidos e hinchados, pero era una sensación gratificante si tu habías sido la causa._

 _Me miraste con ojos tristes, toda tu expresión me reflejaba pena y melancolía, sentimientos nuevos para mí, sentimientos que nunca te había visto dirigirme._

 _-Ah…- tartamudee, sin saber que decir, no encontraba palabras, no había habla en mi boca, solo un amargo sabor de recuerdos. Me callaste con un fugaz beso, rozándome la piel con tus manos frías, un momentáneo alivio creció en mi pecho y me recorrió la espina como un choque eléctrico._

 _-Sabes, Hakuryuu; es negro el besar de tu boca- comenzaste diciendo, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en tus labios, y un ligero sonrojo decorando tus mejillas. Me guiñaste un ojo y te acercaste a mi oído -. Pero acá entre nos: me encanta el negro- susurraste y me quede petrificado, con un escalofrió erizándome el cuerpo entero._

 _Sonreí, no sé si lo hice intencional, o solo fue un acto reflejo, contagiado por tu bella sonrisa. Te acaricie la mejilla con la yema de mis dedos, antes de darme vuelta decidido a irme; tomando la manija para salir, me gire, viéndote de reojo._

 _-Si es cierto que has dejado de quererme, yo te pido, por favor; no me lo digas- sentencie finalmente, saliendo de tu casa y cerrando la puerta tras de mí._

* * *

La lluvia arremetió con fuerza en la isla, cayendo a chorros por doquier, empapando todo a su paso. Hakuryuu por fin se había calmado, callando sus gritos, quedando sin habla, se tumbó de rodillas sobre la roca, con la cabeza abajo, y el agua cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Shuu tomo una gran hoja de un árbol cercano y la utilizo de paraguas, viéndolo desde lejos, sin animarse a acercarse. Le preocupaba su amigo, ciertamente, mas creía que ese momento no era para ser interrumpido, llegaba al punto, llegaba a esa línea final que debía superar para dejar de lado sus pesares que le oprimían el corazón, para sentirse bien, aliviado y poder descansar el alma.

Pero lo que sucedía con Hakuryuu, era que tenía una gran negación en la cabeza, un muro de piedra que se reusaba atravesar. Shuu comprendió entonces que un incentivo sería necesario, si ayudaría a su amigo, seria del buen modo.

Se aproximó a él, subiendo a la piedra, se detuvo enfrente, viéndolo desde arriba.

-No quiero, Shuu, no quiero- dijo, negando con la cabeza. Shuu no se inmuto, lo continúo mirando.

A pesar de que Hakuryuu no se daba cuenta de la penetrante mirada de Shuu sobre él, la podía sentir pesada y abrumadora, inquiriéndole con severidad; él también sabía lo que sucedería, lo que debía pasar.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, profiriendo un último grito. Levanto la vista hasta su amigo, temblando, pedía auxilio con la mirada.

-No quiero, Shuu, no quiero- repitió entrecortado, se comenzó a hiperventilar, sosteniéndole forzosamente la mirada; los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer, sintiendo la presión en su pecho y el habla quebrándosele -. No quiero llorar por él- finalmente lo hizo, lloro, con todas sus fuerzas, lloro dejando salir las memorias que lo desgarraban, el intenso dolor que sentía en el alma de tan solo decir su nombre, su corazón se estrujo y las lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia.

Shuu se agacho, poniéndose a su altura, lo abrazo con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su pecho, mientras Hakuryuu lloraba, aullaba de dolor, liberando todo el sufrimiento con el que estuvo cargando durante los últimos años, ese sentimiento de zozobra que no lo dejaba vivir, invadido por el recuerdo y por la nostalgia.

Shuu le palmo la espalda y Hakuryuu lloraba en su hombro, repitiendo que no quería llorar más por él, que no se lo merecía.

-Sí, Hakuryuu, calma, ya todo estará mejor, él no merece tus lágrimas, él no merece este llanto… pero tu si- termino, sintiendo el cuerpo encogido y tembloroso de su amigo; así permanecieron un rato, el necesario, el suficiente para Hakuryuu, para que pudiera desahogarse, acobijados bajo el manto de la lluvia.

* * *

 _Alguien me dijo un día bajo la lluvia, que la mejor manera de sobrevivir a tu pasado, es aceptando que ya paso, sin rememorarlo, sin buscarlo. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada más, supongo que te deberé amar en silencio, como los artistas aman a sus musas, con la eterna espera sobre mis pupilas. Y decir que te quiero es mentir, decir que te extraño es verdad, pero decir que fuiste una necesidad… es dudar._

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí acaba el fic, espero les haya gustado, y bien lamento mi uso constante de las mismas palabras, necesito un diccionario de sinónimos, y pues si hay alguna falta de ortografía y gramática pues también lo siento u.u**

 **Continuare trabajando, y ya saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido :)**

 **Besos, y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
